


[podfic] They Came From Middletown, NJ!

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Werewolves, plot-significant instances of carly rae jepsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Brock isn’t saying that his life is turning into one of those weird, popular summer blockbusters about teenagers making out with vampires and shit, except that it is. He’d title his movie A New Jerseyan Werewolf in Raleigh, maybe.01:49:48 :: Written byThescrewtapedemos.





	[podfic] They Came From Middletown, NJ!

**Author's Note:**

**Streaming and download (mp3):**[archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpftheycamefrommiddletownnj) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ALGUxoKQ4CPk2NV_cqv9HfSoMEDh4ta6)

**Contact Anna:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “read while laughing” square of my podfic bingo 2019 card. I don’t know why my voice sounds like I swallowed some helium, but I don’t have the raw files anymore, so. Shrug.  
Thanks to Thescrewtapedemos for giving their blanket permission to podfics!


End file.
